Mi anhelo
by Etiel
Summary: "Somos muchos los que perdemos la mitad de la vida en desear cosas que podríamos alcanzar, si no perdiéramos la mitad del tiempo en desearlas"          Wodleott


Bueno, este one shonta, lo tenía escrito desde hace varios años, fue uno de mis primero fanfic y el más cortito.

Me di a la tarea de arreglarlo y ahora a salido esto, espero que les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1: Dulces recuerdos

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, que se supondría que yo ya no tendría que seguir amándote de esta forma. Pensé que sí me alejaba de ti podría borrar este amor enfermizo, pero no es así. Cuando escucho tu voz en la radio, puedo recordar perfectamente tu rostro y tu cuerpo, aunque en ese entonces era el de un niño. Ahora ya eres un hombre, que ha encontrado su camino en la vida y ha luchado por salir adelante.

A pesar de que han pasado muchos años. Por las noches sigo extrañando tu pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, tu respiración contra mi cuello y tu cálida piel contra la mía. Y como olvidar esos besos inocentes que me dabas antes de dormir, que en un principio eran gestos infantiles que no causaban en mí, mas que ternura, pero con forme el tiempo fue pasando y mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos cambiando, esos gestos infantiles los comencé a esperar ansioso, tan ansioso que llegó un punto en que me di cuenta que el cariño que sentía hacia ti, no era normal. No puse mucha atención a mis sentimientos en ese entonces, por qué a pesar de que ya no era un niño, me negaba aceptar que lo que sentía por ti, era deseo carnal y no cariño fraternal, como se supondría.

Aun cuando miro las fotos del orfanato, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Eras tan pequeño, delgadito y con una carita tan hermosa, que era casi imposible apartar la mirada de ti. Con tu semblante asustado y triste, te acercaste a mí y después de eso, fuimos inseparables. Claro, hasta que yo comencé a sentir deseos de besarte de una forma más profunda, de acariciar tu piel con mis manos y boca, y profanar tu cuerpo. Pero eso nunca sucedió, no hubiera dejado que mis pecaminosos pensamientos arruinaran mi relación contigo ni que me odiaras por sentir un amor por ti, que no era normal.

El día que me fui del orfanato, fue un momento realmente difícil para mí, no quería dejarte, y tus suplicas y llanto, no ayudaban a que me sintiera seguro de irme, pero no podía estar más tiempo contigo, estaba seguro que sí aplazaba aun más mi ida, terminaría violándote. Estaba en un punto, en que ya no soportaba tenerte tan cerca y no hacerte mío. Así que con dinero en el bolsillo, con mis identificaciones, certificado de estudio, algunas mudas de ropa y objetos personales, deje el orfanato que había sido mi único hogar todos estos años. Con la fiel esperanza de olvidarte.

Por supuesto que eso nunca sucedió, pero es cierto que tuve diversas parejas en todos estos años. Ahogué mis deseos hacia ti, en cuerpos que no me provocaban más que lujuria y pasiones que no duraban más que una noche, pensaba ingenuamente que tal vez eso funcionaria para llegar a borrar tu nombre de mi memoria y olvidarte para siempre.

Por otro lado, la vida al otro lado de las blancas paredes del orfanato, fue realmente difícil. Sufrí muchos percances, desilusiones, hambre, noches de frio, depresión, soledad, pero al final, logre salir adelante, por qué no todo en la vida es blanco o negro, si no del color que tú lo quieras ver y por supuesto, tuve suerte de encontrarme con personas que me ayudaron a llegar a donde estoy ahora. Las preocupaciones del pasado, dejaron de ser un inconveniente en mi vida y me concentre en lo que más e amado en la vida, aparte de ti; la literatura.

Me acomode en el sillón, frente a la televisión de pantalla plana. La prendí y rápidamente le cambie al canal de música, esperando verte ahí. Con tus trajes extravagantes y muy sugerentes, que lograban que no apartara la mirada de tus agraciados movimientos y escuchara atentamente la melodía que cantabas.

Me acuerdo la primera vez que te vi en la pantalla, casi me desmayo al ver que te habías convertido en cantante, es cierto que desde pequeño te gustaba cantar y lo hacías a toda hora, pero nunca me imagine que llegarías a firmar un contrato con una disquera y a cumplir tus sueños. Cuando te vi en uno de tus videos, lo primero que pensé fue que quería verte de inmediato, estaba dispuesto a cruzar medio mundo por encontrarnos de nuevo, sin embargo caí en la realidad, en el mismo momento en que estaba encendiendo mi automóvil: Habían pasado exactamente 9 años desde que nos vimos la última vez. Era imposible que aun me recordaras y muy por encima de todo, que aceptaras mis sentimientos tan a la ligera, puesto que los dos éramos hombres. Se perfectamente que ser gay no tiene nada de malo, es más, en estos días las personas eran más tolerantes con los homosexuales que hace 10 años, pero la indecisión hizo que hiciera a un lado la idea de verte de nuevo.

Estuve varios días pensándome que hacer y al final tome las llaves de mi auto, dispuesto a buscarte y confesarte mi amor por ti. En esos días de incertidumbre me di cuenta que ya no importaba cual fuera tu respuesta, yo estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, lo único que quería liberar ese sentimiento que por tanto tiempo había guardado en secreto. Necesitaba desahogarme de una u otra forma.

Pero fui un cobarde…

Fui un cobarde porque cuando te tuve a algunos metros de mí, me di media vuelta y me fui sin siquiera saludarte. La verdad no sé sí llegaste a verme, pero al pensar que cavia la posibilidad de que no me reconocieras, hizo que algo dentro de mí se asustara como nunca y regresara ha ser de nuevo ese niño asustadizo que llamaba a sus papás en la noche con la esperanza de ser encontrado.

Ahora simplemente me conformo con verte en la televisión, escucharte en la radio y fantasear con tu imagen, por qué es la única forma en que puedo tenerte cerca y se que ahí siempre estarás conmigo.

Te amo…

Te amo tanto y a pesar de que sé que tal vez nunca te tendré a mi lado, no puedo dejar desear que así sea.

Los días y los meses pasan tan rápido que no tengo tiempo más que para pensar en la historia que tengo que relatar sobre el nuevo libro que debería estar escribiendo, pero inspiración es lo que menos siento en estos momentos. Me encuentro un poco deprimido y frustrado a causa de un artículo que leí sobre ti y un supuesto amorío con la hija de un productor de NY.

Me recuesto en la mesa, intentando despejar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento incoherente que últimamente me asaltaban, gracias al chisme que leí en la dichosa revista de música. Suspiro con fuerza y tomo uno de mis cigarrillos esperando que la nicotina me ayude a tranquilizarme un poco y mantener la calma de un problema que no debería tomarlo tan personal.

Pasan unos minutos y un poco más tranquilo, pongo mis dedos en el teclado de mi PC dispuesto a escribir toda la noche sí es necesario, para avanzar algunos capítulos y no estar presionado con la fecha de entrega del manuscrito, pero antes de que pueda escribir una palabra, el timbre comienza a tocar de forma estridente, rompiendo el silencio. Iba a ignorar a la persona que estaba molestando a esta hora, pero al ver la insistencia de su llamado, terminó por molestarme bastante. Me levante de mi asiento, dispuesto a ir a romperle la cara al mocoso que osó molestarme cuando justamente comenzaba a sentirme inspirado.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad, encontrándome detrás de ésta, a la persona que nunca en mi vida pensé que volvería a ver tan cerca. Estabas tú a escasos centímetros de distancia de mí, con una expresión de sorpresa igual que la mía. Nos quedamos viendo por largos minutos sin poder reaccionar, hasta que una expresión triste comenzó a formarse en tu rostro.

- ¡Yuki!- gritaste con fuerza, antes de aventarse contra mí.

Estaba tan sorprendido, que no alcance a reaccionar a tiempo contra tu impulsiva acción, así que los dos terminamos en el piso. Estuve un momento recostado en la duela, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando, pero no me dio tiempo siquiera analizar la situación, por que te sentaste en mi regazo y yo me recline hacia enfrente ignorando el dolor en la cabeza y concentrándome en tus labios.

En ese instante explote.

Sin importarme ya nada, te tome de la barbilla y uní nuestros labios. Fue un beso algo torpe y superficial, pero fue el mejor beso que e recibido en mi vida. Tú en un principio pareciste sorprendido y tensaste los hombros, pero cuando cerraste los ojos y me rodeaste el cuello con tus brazos, un profundo alivio inundo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me relajara y disfrutara de algo que había esperado por años.

Esa noche fue completamente de nosotros. Te tome una y otra vez, intentando saciar mi estado famélico con tu cuerpo, con tus besos y tu aliento. Deseaba devorarte bocado por bocado, para intentar llenar esos años que no te tuve a mi lado y que simplemente me conformaba con tu recuerdo.

Ahora cada noche puedo estar a tu lado: abrasarte, besarte y hacerte mío.

Eres como la más calida flor que pude encontrar y le doy gracias a los cielos por ponerte en mi camino.

Creo que ya he escrito suficiente sobre nosotros.

Escucho que me llamas a dormir y yo obediente voy a verte, ya que no puedo estar, ni un minuto más sin ti.

FIN

Les gusto?

Si?

No?

Por qué?


End file.
